Chemically, torsemide is 1-isopropyl-3-[(4-m-toludino-3-pyridyl)-sulphonyl]-urea and has the structural formula I. 
Torsemide is used for the treatment of hypertension and edema associated with congestive heart failure, renal disease or hepatic disease. Torsemide is a loop diuretic whose primary site of action is the ascending limb of the loop of Henle. It has a sustained duration of action unlike standard loop diuretics. It is also used in the treatment of hypertension.
Torsemide has been reported to exist in different polymorphic forms. It is known that different morphs of biologically active compounds may have different absorption profile in vivo and consequently different pharmacokinetic profile. An amorphous form of torsemide has recently been disclosed in the PCT application, WO 01/10441. The process involves dissolving torsemide in water using ammonia gas or ammonium hydroxide, cooling the solution and isolating the amorphous torsemide by lyophilization or freeze drying. The process is unsuitable for industrial use as it involves cooling to low temperatures in the range of −50° to −80° C. and use of expensive techniques such as lyophilization or freeze drying. The process also involves the use of potentially hazardous ammonia gas and has the disadvantage of taking up to 80 hours thus rendering it uneconomical.